Maling Jemuran
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Shizuo memergoki maling jemuran di rumahnya. AU #SAE18


**Durarara © Narita Ryougo**

 **AU. Typo(s)**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Shizaya Antithesis Event 2018 dari Moon Waltz.**

* * *

Shizuo sedang marah. Puntung rokok diinjak mengenaskan, dan meja dibanting begitu saja tanpa perasaan. Matanya berkilat penuh dendam, begitu mematikan.

Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus.

Ini adalah hari ke-dua puluh lima ia kehilangan jemuran di belakang rumahnya. Begini ya, dia itu bukan orang kaya, hanya seorang pemuda yang membanting tulang setiap hari dengan bekerja. Lalu, apa motivasi si pencuri ini mengambil jemurannya? Pakaiannya tidak trendi, apalagi sampai kepikiran untuk dimodifikasi. Duitnya siapa, coba?

 _( Kalau saja ada hujan duit, ya )_

Shizuo tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya. Adiknya yang bernama Kasuka sedang kuliah di Hokkaido, jauh dari kediamannya di Ikebukuro. Kasuka biasanya pulang saat liburan musim dingin; tentu saja jika tak ada kendala. Cuaca menjadi faktor utama jika hendak bersua. Dan seperti hari ini, di musim dingin. Ketika ia pulang bekerja, ia menengok tali jemuran dan mendapati bahwa pakaiannya raib.

Jelas saja Shizuo naik darah.

 _Siapa sih si maling tidak tahu diri ini?_

"Heiwajima, bisakah kau tidak berisik?!" tetangganya memunculkan diri di balik pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat kediaman Shizuo lebih mirip kapal pecah.

"Tsk, diam kau, Shinra! Aku sedang kesal!"

Identitas tetangga yang diketahui bernama Shinra itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu apa penyebab Shizuo menjadi seperti ini; pasti masalah jemuran yang hilang. Shizuo sendiri tidak begitu akrab dengan pemuda berkacamata itu, kabar burung yang beredar, Shinra ini berprofesi sebagai walet hunter. Tapi, Shizuo mana peduli hal semacam itu.

"Aku baru pulang jadi aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kau memasang cctv untuk jemuranmu?" usul Shinra dengan binar keyakinan.

"Kamera cctv yang kubeli selalu rusak. Mana belum gajian lagi." keluh Shizuo. Persediaan pakaiannya main hari makin berkurang, ia harus bagaimana bila tiba-tiba seisi lemarinya kosong?

"Bagaimana kalau kau berpura-pura pergi dan menunggu si maling itu datang?"

Malam itu, Shinra ditraktir kacang rebus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai dengan arahan Shinra, Shizuo berpura-pura pergi meninggalkan rumah dan melewati rute rahasia untuk mengawasi belakang rumahnya. Perlu sedikit waktu untuk memutar balik tanpa ketahuan. Ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebuah batang pohon yang agak besar.

Shizuo mengintip. Tidak ada apa-apa selama seperempat jam ia menunggu, tapi tak lama setelahnya ada sesosok asing berjalan mendekat pada jemurannya. Shizuo tidak tinggal diam, lantas ia mengarahkan senter ke sosok itu. Hatinya sudah lelah karena kehilangan jemuran tiap hari.

"Ugh!" ia terkena sorotan lampu senter milik Shizuo.

"Kau—"

"Cih." ia berniat melarikan diri. Shizuo yang terlanjur naik pitam, tanpa ba bi bu langsung melempar kepala si maling dengan senter ajaibnya.

Pletakk!

Si maling jatuh tersungkur, Shizuo kemudian segera menyeretnya ke kantor polisi terdekat.

.

.

.

* * *

"Orihara Izaya?"

Shizuo akan mengingat nama si maling hingga kemudian hari. Di kantor polisi, ia mengakui semua perbuatannya. Tapi, ia bilang sedang mencari sesuatu yang dipungut Shizuo sebulan lalu dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku pakaiannya. Shizuo mengernyit.

"Hahhh?!" begitulah reaksinya.

"Aku mencari data penting yang kau masukkan ke dalam saku pakaianmu. Sebuah floppy disk." ia melirik tajam ke arah Shizuo, begitu menusuk.

Shizuo mencoba mengingat, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak tahu apakah benar ia telah mengambil sebuah floppy disk di tengah jalan. Lagian, untuk apa dia melakukannya?

"Aku tidak ingat." aku Shizuo dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Si maling bernama Izaya itu malah terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Aku melihatmu mengambil floppy disk milikku, dasar maling!"

"Perlu kubawakan kaca untukmu, wahai maling jemuran di rumahku?!"

Izaya menggebrak meja dramatis. "Itu benda penting, cepat kembalikan!"

Shizuo tidak mau kalah, ia makin meninggikan suaranya. "Mana semua pakaianku yang kau curi, hah?!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Apa yang harus kukembalikan kalau aku saja tidak tahu!"

Pak polisi yang melihat pertengkaran kedua pemuda di hadapannya, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Semoga telingaku gak budek, doanya dalam hati

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N:** terima kasih buat mb Moon Waltz selaku penyelenggara ehehe sori baru publish aku ngurus siakad karena sistemnya pindah ke yang kurikulum baru #info gak penting. Maaf temanya juga anu #APA. nanti aku nyetor lagi ehehee

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
